


it's time to sell my soul

by letterthing



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Demon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterthing/pseuds/letterthing
Summary: “Are you—” Pekka stutters out.“A ‘hello’ would be nice,” the man says, a smile pulled across his face.And Pekka’s confused, mostly. Because if this is the demon Colin set him up with, then he looks nothing like what he expected. No fangs, no scales, no black eyes. His pupils are big, slightly more dilated than other people’s. But nothing else is out of the ordinary. He looks sonormal. He’d be cute if Pekka didn’t know he was a demon.





	it's time to sell my soul

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is, it got longer than i expected and i sort of just left it that way. the actual demon au part of this is incredibly loose and mostly just a plot device. there's some inconsistent characterization and other issues, but i hope it's still fun.

“Hey, Colin,”

“Hi, Pekka. What’s up?”

“You’re the smartest person I know so I’m asking you, but do you know how to summon a demon?”

“Why would you want to — ” Colin cuts himself off. “Actually, I don’t want to know.” 

Pekka sighs. Loudly. 

“I might know a guy,” Colin says tentatively. “You can’t just randomly call him like you do me, though. Demon voices get garbled over the phone or something. I’ll text you his number and just text him and figure out somewhere to meet,” Colin finishes. 

“I don’t have to go to a crossroad?” Pekka asks.

“Of course not, this isn’t the middle ages,” Colin says. “Actually, I have an idea. Meet him at the Chipotle near your house and buy him a burrito bowl. It’s not like a trade-your-soul-for-a-wish type deal, I think it’s more like bartering.”

“Why wouldn’t he just buy his own burrito bowl?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Colin sighs and Pekka can hear the phone rustling around against his shoulder, supporting the phone while Colin is undoubtedly rubbing at the bridge of his nose in frustration. He can see it vividly in his mind. He still misses Colin. 

Colin says goodbye a little while later and texts him the demon’s number a few moments after hanging up. Pekka sends back a simple  _ thank you _ and saves the number to his phone. 

  
  
  


It isn’t until late the next day that Pekka works up the courage to text the number. The  _ demon _ .

_ Hello, a friend of mine gave me your number. I was hoping to ask for a favor, if you can.  _

The reply comes quickly, Pekka’s phone buzzing in his hand. 

_ ya sure _

Pekka’s slightly confused because the reply looks like something he’d get from Kevin, not a hundred years old demon. 

_ Would you mind meeting soon? Tomorrow or the next day would be ideal if you’re not busy.  _

Again, the simple reply comes back quickly. 

_ tmrw. where? _

Pekka quickly googles the address of the Chipotle Colin had mentioned, copying and pasting it into the message box, adding a time, and hitting send. 

The  _ k cool c u then _ comes back just as quickly and Pekka feels… odd. He feels like he’s set up lunch with a teammate, not a meeting with a demon. 

It takes Pekka longer to fall asleep than usual that night, but not much, only vaguely worried of the ways this could go wrong. He trusts Colin and trusts that he wouldn’t lead him into danger.

  
  
  
  


The next day, as he slips into a seat at a table away from the rest of the late lunch crowd, Pekka can’t help feeling nervous. His leg keeps bouncing up and down despite the hand he has on his knee to try and calm it. He barely notices when another person slips into the chair across from him. 

“Are you—” Pekka stutters out. 

“A ‘hello’ would be nice,” the man says, a smile pulled across his face. 

And Pekka’s confused, mostly. Because if this is the demon Colin set him up with, then he looks nothing like what he expected. No fangs, no scales, no black eyes. His pupils are big, slightly more dilated than other people’s. But nothing is out of the ordinary. He looks so  _ normal _ . He’d be cute if Pekka didn’t know he was a demon.

“I’m Pekka,” he finally says, awkwardly sticking his hand across the table. 

“I’m Juuse,” he says. Juuse shakes Pekka’s hand with a smirk still across his face. “It smells good in here.”

“Oh,” Pekka says, feeling dumb. “Yeah, come on, I’ll get you some food.” Juuse follows Pekka easily as he makes his way to the counter. 

“Just tell them you want a burrito bowl and then pick whatever you want in it,” Pekka explains gently pushing Juuse in front of him. 

They both get their food easily, Pekka swooping in to pay for Juuse’s as well, just as Colin instructed. Juuse looks… Pekka wouldn’t go so far as to say he looks  _ pleased _ but the upturned corners of his mouth clearly say something good. 

Pekka’s only a bite or two into his food before Juuse, pushing his food around with his fork, asks “So what do you want? Love? Everlasting life? I can’t fix baldness so don’t waste it on that—”

“Ok, ok, I get it,” Pekka says, cutting him off and pulling his has down a bit lower. There’s a few moments of awkward silence between them, both of them pushing their food around, before Pekka continues, asking “Do you know a lot about sports?”

“Contemporary sports?”

“Yeah, of course contemporary sports,” Pekka answers, slightly frustrated.

“Excuse me, I’m a thousand years old and don’t know if you’re summoning me for help on your fucking ‘History of Sports’ dissertation.”

And suddenly Pekka feels bad. Blurts out a “I’m sorry,” hoping he comes off as genuine as he feels. He’s not meaning to be a dick but that’s the way he’s coming off and, for some reason, he doesn’t want the demon—  _ Juuse _ — to think that of him. 

“I really am sorry,” he says. And Juuse smiles, so he thinks it’s ok. “Without getting too deep into the specifics of it, I play a sport called ice hockey and last season my team almost won the championship. Almost.”

 

“So what?” Juuse asks, “you want a trophy? That’s all you want from me?”

“Yeah,” Pekka answers, voice going quieter. “I’m getting older and this season might be my only shot. I don’t want to have gotten that close and not won it.”

“Hmm,” Juuse says, poking at his rice. “I like a man who knows what he wants, so I’ll do it for you. If you let me crash at your place for a little while, that is.”

“Yeah, sure, absolutely,” Pekka says, his heart rate picking up. “That’s no problem.”

“And you have to bring me back here when I ask,” Juuse adds. 

“Also no problem,” Pekka says, and he can’t help the smile spreading across his face. “Wait,” he says, looking down at Juuse’s food “did you not get guacamole?”

“No?” Juuse says, confusion evident in his tone. 

“Oh you poor thing, here,” Pekka says, scooping some of the guacamole out of his bowl and into Juuse’s. “Try that.”

Juuse does, mixing a forkful of it with his rice and beans. The moaning sound he makes Pekka laugh. 

“C’mon, let’s get to my place and get you set up in the guest room,” Pekka says, picking up the remnant of his meal, ready to throw it all out and leave. 

“Do you have a pool?” Juuse asks, shoving his trash into the nearest garbage can. “I like pools. One of my favorite things about this human world.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a pool,” Pekka says, slightly endeared at the happy way Juuse looks up at him. He hadn’t realized how much shorter than him Juuse is. Pekka throws an arm around Juuse’s shoulders and leads him to his car to head back to his place. 

  
  
  


Juuse wasn’t lying when he said he liked pools. He spends hours a day outside, either laying in the sun, swimming, or in what seems to be his favorite spot, the hot tub. Pekka has a theory that he just likes the heat because it reminds him of hell, but he’s also not mad about it. They’d gone to Target and Juuse had picked out probably the smallest, tightest swimming trunks he could find. Pekka’s also not mad about that. Juuse is, in general, a great houseguest. Early on, Pekka had asked him how long he planned on being there and Juuse had spouted off something about how rearranging the entirety of a sports league season took a lot of time and a lot of magic. Pekka had left it at that. 

  
  
  
  


They make it through the rest of preseason without incident, Pekka and Juuse not  _ avoiding _ each other, but not making a big effort to connect with the other, either. 

The first game of the regular season are road games, because of course. Pekka’s not sure how he feels about leaving a demon in his house alone, but he doesn’t really have any other choices. 

“I have to leave for a little while,” Pekka says casually during breakfast, another one of their mostly silent meals. Pekka doesn’t even know if Juuse needs to eat, but he seems to like Pekka’s cooking either way.

“Why?” Juuse asks, putting his fork down gently. 

“I have a game to play out of town.”

“Oh,” Juuse says, sounding small and defeated. 

“Did I forget to tell you we travel?” Pekka reaches a hand across the table to touch Juuse’s hand. Juuse twitches slightly. “I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. I didn’t explain fully what my job entails.”

Juuse looks down at his food. “It’s fine, really.”

Pekka feels gutted. Juuse sounds so upset and it’s nothing like the confident demon he’s used to having around his house. He has the wild idea to just show up to the airport with Juuse the next day but quickly realizes how weird that would be. No one on the team has even met Juuse. 

“I have practice in a few hours,” Pekka starts gently, “you could come with. I have to leave a little while after that, but it might be fun for you to see what I actually do when I’m gone?”

Juuse looks up at Pekka, eyes blown even darker than normal. Pekka feels his heart lurch and wants to kick himself. Can’t be crushing on the demon he’s keeping in his house. Even if he is cute. 

“That sounds really fun,” Juuse says, a small smile on his face. And Pekka really has no idea why he didn’t think to bring Juuse with him to the rink before, with how happy he looks. 

And when Pekka looks up at Juuse sitting in the stands, smiling down at him during practice, he regrets every decision he’s made up to this point. Except not really. Ellis chides him, pokes at his leg with his stick and asks who Pekka’s cute new boyfriend is. 

“Not my boyfriend,” Pekka says resolutely, shoving at Ellis’ shoulder. 

“Alright, well if you’re not gonna hit that, I will,” Ellis says, grinning. 

Pekka doesn’t feel like he’s giving him any sort of look, but the “I’m  _ kidding _ ” he gets in response from Ellis makes him think he’s not as careful at covering up his feelings as he thinks he is. 

  
  
  


They don’t talk much on the car ride home, but the energy between them feels different anyways. Juuse isn’t slumped against the window like he usually is when they go out together. Every time Pekka dares to sneak a glance over at him, he’s smiling, looking down at his phone screen. Pekka hates the warmth he feels in his heart at the sight. It’s dumb. Juuse’s a demon. A demon that’s living with him just because he can. 

  
  
  
  


“So I left some cash and one of my cards for you if you need to buy anything while I'm gone. There's a number for a taxi in the fridge if you need to go out anywhere. You know what a taxi is, right?” Juuse nods. “Mmk, good. Feel free to order pizza or anything. And no wild demon parties,” Pekka adds jokingly.

Juuse chuckles and promises not to. Pekka doesn't want to leave. He wants to figure out a way to stall leaving for the airport. “I feel like I'm forgetting something. Can you think of anything?” 

Juuse shakes his head no, pauses for a moment before he asks “is it ok if I text you while you're gone?”

“Of course it's ok, I'd love it if you did,” Pekka says without thinking, and immediately wishes he hadn't. The way Juuse’s eyes light up, though, makes that feeling a little less harsh.

Pekka’s thinking of another way to stall when Juuse asks quietly, “how long are you going to be gone for?”

“Just today. St. Louis is a very short flight. I’ll probably be back very early tomorrow morning.” 

“Oh,” Juuse says. “That’s not too long.”

“Not long at all,” Pekka says, smiling. Pekka grabs his duffel bag, throwing the strap over his shoulder. “I’ll see you soon, Juuse,” he says, resting a hand on Juuse’s shoulder. 

“See you soon,” Juuse says quietly to Pekka’s retreating back. 

  
  
  


Here’s the thing: being alone sucks. Juuse is a powerful centuries-old demon that could burn down an entire city in an afternoon. But that would be a lot of work, and he’s lazy. And he also misses Pekka. And that’s the thing, Pekka’s just some guy who’s letting him freeload in his house in exchange for a trophy. Juuse shouldn’t miss him. But Pekka is cute—for an old man—and he’s nice to Juuse and feeds him and doesn’t mind when Juuse tracks pool water into the house. And Juuse hasn’t been in love in half a millennia but it feels like there’s  _ something _ between him and Pekka. He just doesn’t know how to go about it. So he’s freeloading until Pekka figures it out for him. Or kicks him out. And he misses Pekka. 

So he sits on Pekka’s couch and watches the movie Pekka had told him a couple of days ago he might like and left him a dvd of. And he raids Pekka’s fridge, eating the leftover salmon thing he had made for the both of them last night. It’s not something Juuse would ever willingly say “hey, I want to eat that” about, but Pekka made it and he hates that Pekka isn’t on the couch with him right now, keeping up a string of dumb commentary at the movie. It’s too quiet. And there’s too much space in the house. And Juuse feels on edge, so he texts Pekka. It’s only been a few hours since Pekka left, but Juuse’s needy. He won’t say that out loud to Pekka, but he’s willing to admit it to himself. He’s a needy demon.

_ hey how’s ur flight  _ Juuse texts him quickly, putting his phone onto the table in front of him. 

His phone buzzes moments later and he frantically grabs at it to see the message.  _ Good! We landed a little while ago and I’m at the hotel now. How are things at home? _

Juuse shuts down at the word  _ home _ , a barrage of over-analytical thoughts flooding his brain.  _ His home? Our home? Why wouldn’t he just say ‘my house’? What does he think of me? Was he thinking about me? Was he just as happy to see my text as I was his reply?  _ And then Juuse remembers he needs to text back and he shakes his head, tries to pull himself out of his own thoughts. 

Juuse has a quick thought and takes a selfie of himself lying around on the couch, a throw blanket strewn over his lower half.  _ everythngs good here! watching tht movie u mentioned. comfy _ he types out, attaching the picture and hitting send. 

His phone buzzes in his hand moments after.  _ Cute! I’m headed to the rink now, have fun with the movie! I’ll talk to you later. _

Juuse has to fight the urge to throw his phone across the room. He doesn’t, but he wants to. Pekka called him cute. When he finishes the movie — which, Pekka was right, he did like — he finds himself scrolling through the cable guide. And he sees a listing for Pekka’s team. He mulls over the idea of watching it just to see Pekka. He, ultimately, decides he misses Pekka’s looming presence in the house enough to watch it. 

  
  
  
  


Juuse doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up to Pekka pushing gently at his shoulder, looking tired, lit up by the white light of the television behind him. Juuse makes a quiet, questioning noise. 

“Juuse, it’s late, you fell asleep on the couch, you can’t stay here it’ll hurt your back,” Pekka says softly, obviously tired but with a note of concern in his voice. Juuse doesn’t want to say no to him. Juuse finally manages to open his eyes, but even in his sleepy haze, he sees the way Pekka flinches.

“Are your eyes okay?” Pekka asks, so,  _ so _ gentle, and it almost breaks Juuse’s heart. Pekka talks to him like he’s this soft, precious thing, and Juuse’s just some demon with his. Stupid fucking demon eyes and Pekka’s a human. A dumb, fragile human. 

“Yeah,” Juuse says quietly, closing his eyes tight, forcing the black of them to retreat back to where it normally is. He can’t quite mimic humans perfectly, but with practice, he’s gotten close enough. “They do that,” he continues, opening his eyes back up slowly. “I’m sorry if it scared you.”

Pekka makes a soft _ shushing _ noise and Juuse just. Can’t deal with how tender that is. Pekka comforting Juuse when all Juuse’s trying to do is apologize for this, the way he is, being a fucking  _ demon _ . And it just seems like it doesn’t bother Pekka as much as it bothers Juuse and something in Juuse just. Breaks. Snaps. And it might be the sleepiness but he just. Lets himself want this, let’s himself want Pekka and he doesn’t have a heart in the same way that Pekka does but something in him feels warm, whole. Even if he can’t have Pekka  _ with _ him, just the gentle way Pekka treats him is more than enough to last Juuse through the next thousand years happily. 

“We need to get you up to bed,” Pekka says, pulling at the edge of Juuse’s blanket. 

Juuse shift his legs around, tries to pull himself up, mumbles out “what about you?”

Pekka chuckles, quiet and tired. “I’m going to bed, too.”

And Juuse can’t deal with the small smile at the corners of Pekka’s mouth at Juuse’s silly question, can’t help himself from asking “can I come to bed with you?” It comes out almost without his permission, but not without the desire behind it.

Pekka’s face falls, his eyebrows furrow, and Juuse knows he’s fucked up. Knows he’s said the wrong thing and no human as kind as Pekka could ever want a fucking demon. But then Pekka’s face lights up just the slightest, like he’s processed what Juuse said.

“Yeah, Juuse, you can come to bed with me,” he finally says. Pekka holds out a hand for Juuse to grab, helps him pull himself up off the couch. Juuse clutches at his hand desperately, follows every one of Pekka’s steps to his bedroom. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Juuse wakes up with Pekka pressed against his back, Pekka’s arm slung low on his belly, and the feeling of burning arousal deep in his gut. He opens his eyes carefully, blinks a few times, trying to make sure his eyes aren’t  _ too _ demonic looking. He feels good, warm and cared for and looked after now that Pekka’s back home, all of the desperate and needy loneliness he'd felt the day before gone out of his body but still nestled deeply in his heart. He's right where he should be, with Pekka. It just worries him how right this actually feels.

Pekka begins to wake up, Juuse feeling him move where their skin is pressed together. He wiggles around until he's on his other side, face to face with Pekka.

Pekka blinks his eyes a few times, looks down at Juuse, mumbles out a slurred and sleepy “good morning" and moves to lean closer into him. Juuse has a brief moment of panic before Pekka stops moving completely, his face gone totally white.

Juuse can't stand it. “What were you about to do?” Juuse asks, voice barely above a whisper but still with a wrecked, desperate edge.

“Nothing,” Pekka says, pulling back quickly and fighting to untangle himself from the comforter.

Juuse props himself up on an arm, watching Pekka flail. “It doesn't take demon powers to know you're lying.”

Pekka doesn't laugh. Not even a chuckle. He just looks sadly across the bed at Juuse. “That. That's why 'nothing’. You're a demon. I can't kiss you. There's no way that's allowed.”

“Allowed?” Juuse asks, confused and upset. “Do you think there's some sort of demon handbook that says I can't kiss you?” And Pekka just looks… annoyed. And that's not at all what Juuse wants.

“Well, there's not,” Juuse continues. “The only thing stopping you from kissing me is you. Not some rulebook, not god, not me. You.”

Juuse has no idea what to make of Pekka's facial expression, but it's not long before Pekka asks, softly “ _ Can _ I kiss you then?”

Juuse nods yes and crawls across the bed, gets right up in Pekka's face. Pekka makes the first move, softly presses his lips against Juuse's. He keeps a hand on Juuse's jaw, a comforting thumb rubbing gently across his cheek.

“We can do more, if you want,” Juuse says, nearly against Pekka's lips, as Pekka briefly pulls away.

“Yeah?” Pekka asks, “you want more? Sure there’s not some rulebook that says you can’t fuck humans?”

Juuse laughs, and so does Pekka, and Juuse can’t help himself, he leans in and kisses Pekka’s smiling mouth again. Pekka gently pushes at Juuse’s shoulder, easing him down onto his back. He pulls back a little, looms over Juuse as he asks “what do you want?” 

Juuse takes a second to really think. “Just fingers I think,” he says. “Can I suck your dick, too?”

“Yeah,” Pekka says softly. “Yeah, after I’m done with you, you can suck my dick.”

Pekka helps Juuse out of his shirt, pulling off the fabric and tossing it off to the side of the bed. Pekka kisses his way down Juuse’s body, brief presses of lips to his warm skin. He lingers above the waistline of the sweats Juuse’s wearing—they’re huge on him, drawstring pulled tight, and Pekka realizes they’re probably his, realizes all at once how obvious Juuse’s been. 

Pekka slowly pulls Juuse’s sweats off, taking his underwear down with them. Juuse lets out a soft gasp when Pekka gently takes his dick in hand. He pumps his hand once, twice, and it’s dry and chafed and awful but Juuse still twitches, tries to press harder into Pekka’s touch. Pekka chuckles and his touch leaves Juuse completely, Pekka leaning over into the nightstand and bringing a mostly full bottle of lube back up with him. 

Juuse finally dares to look up at Pekka, make some eye contact, and Pekka’s flinch is almost imperceptible. Almost. Juuse’s sure his eyes are blown black and dark, more demonic than ever. He’s suddenly glad he doesn’t have horns or scales. But with the way Pekka quickly recovers and starts to pour lube onto his fingers, Juuse thinks he must not mind that much. And that means more to Pekka than he can say, so he stays quiet.

A lubed finger touches against his hole and Juuse takes a deep breath, forces himself to relax, trying to quell all of the anxious arousal thrumming through his veins. Pekka massages at his hole for a few moments before pushing in a finger, it gliding in easily now that Juuse’s relaxed, more eager and anticipating than desperate and horny. Pekka continues like that, slowly pulling the one finger out to just the tip and pushing it back in to the hilt over and over. He adds a bit more lube, and then another finger. 

Juuse gasps when Pekka takes hold of his dick again, this time with a lubed hand, jerking slowly at the head, the rhythm of his two hands vaguely the same slow, pulsing pace. It’s a few moments later when Pekka stops thrusting his fingers and just presses upwards, a hot sensation rolling through Juuse’s entire body, his dick twitching in Pekka’s hand. 

“Is that good, baby?” Pekka asks, a smirk across his face. 

Juuse’s about to let out with a  _ I’m a thousand year old demon, not your baby _ but Pekka presses against his prostate again before he can, replacing the quip with a bone deep, guttural moan. 

Juuse comes like that, two of Pekka’s fingers deep in his hole massaging at his prostate and the other hand wrapped tightly around his dick. His dick leaves come strewn all across his crotch and belly, and Pekka runs a finger through it, petting lightly at Juuse’s skin in the process. 

Juuse just lays there for a few moments, letting his breathing slow down and enjoying the way Pekka is covering his throat in kisses. Eventually Juuse pipes up with “So can I suck you off now?”

Pekka chuckles. “Yeah. How do you want me?”

“On your back,” Juuse says. Quickly adds a “please” that Pekka gets a kick out of, smiling down at Juuse brightly. Juuse pushes at Pekka’s shoulders, bullies him onto his back and quickly takes his sweats off, leaving him hard and waiting. Pekka’s hard, and he’s  _ big _ and Juuse’s very, very glad he’s got centuries of practice at this. 

He starts slowly, working his lips up and down over the head, a hand settled against the base of Pekka’s dick. Pekka groans when Juuse jerks his hand back, pulling Pekka’s foreskin down and tonguing at the slit of his dick. Juuse revels in the sound, goes to work for real, hollowing out his cheeks and pushing himself down lower and lower on Pekka’s dick. 

Juuse feels Pekka’s thighs on each side of his head start to tremble slightly, he focuses in on the head of Pekka’s cock, sucking at it until Pekka groans loudly and begins to come. Juuse pulls back, lets Pekka’s come land in stripes against his mouth. Pekka groans even louder at the sight and Juuse feels accomplished. 

“Come here,” Pekka says, pulling himself up and leaning against the headboard. Juuse crawls on his hands and knees across the bed, come still spattered across his face. Pekka runs his long fingers through it, smearing it all across the lower half of Juuse’s face, pushing some of it into his mouth and letting Juuse suck his fingers clean. 

Pekka holds Juuse’s chin gently in his hand, makes him maintain eye contact. “Your eyes are still cute even when you don’t change them, you know,” he says quietly. Juuse has to stop himself from grinning ear to ear. 

  
  
  


The Preds are past the second round of the playoffs with a few days off, waiting for the other series to finish before they can play for the western conference championship. Juuse had done a great job making the playoffs seem realistic, the first series going all the way to game seven and the second series going to game five. They go out to lunch on a day off to celebrate.

“Hey, can I get a bite of that?” Pekka asks, pointing at one of Juuse’s tacos. 

Juuse narrows his eyes. “You’ve got an entire burrito bowl to yourself.”

“Fine,” Pekka says. “Guess I have to bribe you to help me win the cup, I shouldn’t expect you to share that bribe,” and he chuckles at his own joke. 

“Fuck,” Juuse says under his breath.    


“What?”

“I might have—” Juuse says trailing off. “I might have forgotten to do the whole demon magic thing.”

“So we’ve been winning on our own?”

“Yeah, I guess, I haven’t been doing anything. Been kind of distracted with you.”

Pekka’s brows are furrowed and his face looks contemplative. 

“Do you want me to start doing some freaky demon magic now?” Juuse asks. 

“No,” Pekka says, somewhat hesitantly. He reaches across the table, places his hand on top of Juuse’s. “No, it’s fine. It’s good.”

“Good,” Juuse says, smiling. “Because if I’d finished our deal I might have had to leave and that would suck.”

“Yeah, that would suck. Don’t leave me just yet.”

Juuse shoves the last bite of his food into his mouth. “Not planning on it,” he tries to say, the words getting jumbled up around the food. But Pekka hears it anyways, and he smiles back at him. 


End file.
